The Kidnapped Child
by coolkitten2888
Summary: Sakura was kidnapped at birth and she wasnt told by anyone until she was fifteen. will she find her family ever? who were they and where did they live? are they still alive? will Sakura find them soon enough? discontinued.
1. The Beginning

The Kidnapped Child  
  
The Beginning  
  
Once upon a time, in the XII century, there was a king and queen who just had a baby child named Sakura. The queen, named queen Nadeshiko, said she was going to be the most beautiful girl in the whole world.  
  
A night after Sakura's birth, she was kidnapped. On her little crib was a letter from the kidnapper. It said, "If you want to see your child ever again, then step down from your throne and let the emperor of China take over Japan. Also, leave10, 000 gold pieces on the tree stump located in front of your gates before sundown of tomorrow. If not, then your child will pay the consequences and you will never see her ever again."  
  
When the queen read this, she fainted. King Fujitaka just stared at his daughters crib. Just then, a little boy, around the age of five came storming in and saw his mother on the floor.  
  
"Daddy, what happened to mother?" asked the little boy, tears streaming down his little round face.  
  
"Don't worry, Touya, nothing happened to Mother, she just fainted. But your sister." he trailed off, looking away, thinking about his little missing daughter. Tears began to stream down his face, too.  
  
"What happened to Sakura? Daddy? Daddy?" Touya now tried to comfort the crying king but it was hopeless, he was crying hysterically. Poor Daddy, thought Touya while walking towards his baby sister's crib, I wonder why he's crying so much. I wonder how Sakura is doing. Where is she anyway and what does that note say? "Daddy, where's Sakura?"  
  
And at that, the tear-stained king cried even harder. "Your sister has been kidnapped!" King Fujitaka cried between sobs.  
  
"NO!" yelled the five-year-old boy, and everyone in Japan heard him.  
  
Next day:  
  
King Fujitaka and queen Nadeshiko didn't do what the letter told them to. Instead, they commanded all their guards to search the country and catch the kidnappers. But little did they know that the kidnappers were out of Japan. They reached Hong Kong right after the King sent the guards.  
  
"Ok, we're here," said a man. He was really fat, hat white hair and a very thick mustache that grew from ear to ear. He also was very short and had bright blue eyes. "Where's the basket?"  
  
"What basket?" asked a tall man. He had light brown hair, green eyes, and was really skinny.  
  
"The basket we were suppose to put to put the kid in!" exclaimed the fat man.  
  
"Do you mean Sakura?" asked the tall man, plainly confused.  
  
"No, we're going to put George Washington in there," said the fat man, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, ok. But wait a minute, isn't George Washington too big for the basket. Do you think we should get a bigger basket, Valdez?"  
  
Valdez rolled his eyes. "Bones, how many times do I have to tell you that the LITTLE GIRL IS GOING INTO THE BASKET!?!? Geeze, why did I have to be paired up with you? Why is your nickname Bones, not moron of idiot?"  
  
"Because I am skinnier than my stupidity," answered Bones, looking proud of himself.  
  
"Anyways," said Valdez, looking around for something. "Where is the kid?"  
  
"Who do you mean?" asked Bones. "Oh, you mean the kid, well, she, uh, she's, err, somewhere. Ah, here she is, under the chair!" and at that Bones took the kid and handed her to Valdez, who walked over to the basket and put her inside.  
  
The two men walked to a carriage, got in, and Valdez drove off to a lake nearby.  
  
They parked the carriage, fed the skinny, old, feeble horses, and walked over to the lake. They took the basket with Sakura and gently put her into the water in the basket, in hopes that she would float off and drown.  
  
When they saw that the basket was a bit far from shore, they sniggered, woke up the horses that fell asleep and drove off, only thinking to the reward they would get for their so-called good deed. An hour later:  
  
A lady was walking around in the water, with her little purple haired daughter, Tomoyo. All of a sudden, they saw a basked floating in the water, the waves pushing it gentle towards the mother. She picked it up, opened it, and saw what was inside. It was a baby girl.  
  
I wonder where this came from, thought the lady, and I wonder why someone would put a little child like this in a basket and into to water. Someone clearly wants this little girl killed. Well, I won't let them and I'll take care of this child no matter what!  
  
"Tomoyo, say hello to your new sister, Sakura," said the lady to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo just stared at the baby angrily, plainly jealous.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. plzz don't send any flares or what ever they're called. I will update it in like 2 weeks or so only because I usually have too much homework. 


	2. The shocking News

Chapter 2: The Shocking News  
  
Sakura lived with Tomoyo and Mr. and Mrs. Taylor for fifteen years before Mr. and Mrs. Taylor died (Sakura captured the cards when she was thirteen years old alone, with the help of Yue and Kerosberous). They never told Sakura that she was found in a lake. The twenty-year-old Tomoyo was very jealous of Sakura because of her beauties and because her parents cared about Sakura a lot more than they cared about Tomoyo. They cared about Sakura so much that they kept Sakura as their own even though it was illegal. If a child didn't have any parents, queen Yelen (is that how you spell it?) wanted that little one to be killed at once, only because the population in Hong Kong was growing rapidly. If someone were caught trying to keep a child who didn't belong to them, they would be killed too, without any explanations.  
  
So a week after Mr. and Mrs. Taylor's death, Tomoyo and Sakura were sitting at the dinner table eating, Sakura still tear stained, while Tomoyo was playing around with her food, still wishing her parents were still alive.  
  
"Sakura, I have to tell you something," said Tomoyo all of a sudden, breaking the silence. "You are not my real sister. My mother found you in the Clear Lake fifteen years ago. You were in a basket, floating along, the waves rocking you slightly. My mother took you only because she pitied you and didn't want you to die. You were only around a week old, so we were able to make you a half Taylor."  
  
"So you mean I was adopted?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, not really," explained Tomoyo, pushing her plate aside and folded her hands on the table. "See, we don't legally own you, so you're not really my sister, nor a step sister. You might not even been born in Hong Kong, instead you might have been born in, like, China, or the Philippines, or maybe even Japan. Who knows? All I know is that no one we know knows where you are from." Tomoyo sighed. "You look just like someone I saw fifteen years ago, but I don't know who exactly."  
  
Sakura just sat there, thinking. Why didn't anyone tell her that she wasn't part of the family? Who were her real parents? Did she have any brothers or sisters? Where was she born? Suddenly, Sakura stood up and walked towards her bed. Unanswerable questions when through her head as she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next day:  
  
Sakura woke up early next morning, as the sun rose. Since Tomoyo was still asleep, she decided to make breakfast for the both, eat her half, and walk around outside and come back at noon, since Tomoyo always wakes up late. As she walked around the market looking around, she bumped into someone accidentally. He was around 18 years old, had rich clothing (Sakura was wearing old and torn clothes since her family was very poor) and had big round glasses. He was caring a big load of stuff, which he dropped when Sakura bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry, I should watch where I'm going, I'm Sakura Taylor," said Sakura apologetically, while helping the young man pick up his stuff.  
  
"It's alright, I'm Eriol, pleasure to meet you," said Eriol. "I'm the Royal Adviser." Sakura stared at Eriol. "Oops, I don't think I should have told you that."  
  
"Oh well," said Sakura, looking down at her feet. "You did, and what can you do?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess," said Eriol. "Well, I better go before the Queen will get mad at me, along with the prince.  
  
"Yea, so should I, or else my sister will kick me out of my own home," said Sakura. Eriol just laughed, and headed for the huge castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noon:  
  
Sakura walked home, wondering, once again, who were her parents, where they were, and why did they abandon her. Then an idea struck her, she could leave and search for her real family. She could go to China, Japan, and then the Philippines.  
  
She reached home, only to find Tomoyo still sound asleep. Sakura rolled her eyes and poked Tomoyo until she woke up. Sakura told her that breakfast was on the table. As Tomoyo ate the late breakfast, Sakura told her what she was going to do. Tomoyo looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"Fine, but I want to come with you, Sakura, after all, you are like my half sister," pleaded Tomoyo.  
  
"Sorry, Tomoyo, but I feel like I have to do this on my own," said Sakura. "Also, I need someone to be here if I fail. And if I do find them, then I'll send you a letter telling you where I am, how my family is, and if you can come, too."  
  
Tomoyo gave in. "Fine, you can go on your own. But what if something happens to you? How will I know?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll live. Plus I'm n longer in your care. I'm fifteen in search of my real family, and no one can stop me. And I'll try to keep in touch. Ok?"  
  
"Oh, fine, just please be careful," pleaded Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok, ok, I will, and I'll leave in three days."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Three days later:  
  
"I can't believe that these three days went by so quickly!" exclaimed Tomoyo as both of them packed up Sakura's stuff. "Too bad I can't come with you. But I have work to do and you don't want me to come."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course you can come, but I need someone to stay behind so if I fail, then I have somewhere to go."  
  
"Yea I know," said Tomoyo somberly. "I'm going to miss you, sis."  
  
"So am I," whispered Sakura, trying not to cry. "Well, I guess that's good bye."  
  
"Yea, good bye," said Tomoyo, and began to cry hysterically.  
  
Sakura left before she began to cry, too. She left her home, her comfy, little, warm, cheerful home, the home she grew up in. She swung the heavy backpack she had over her shoulder, almost falling because of the weight. She sighed. She was really going to miss everyone. Miss Jenkins, Mr. Martin, her neighbors, the whole town, everyone. A tear streamed down her soft face. She entered the market with her eyes blurry. All of a sudden, she bumps into someone again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, it's just that." Sakura tried to explain, but the person interrupted her.  
  
"Sakura, it's me, Eriol," said the person. Sakura's vision cleared. It was Eriol! "What happened? Why were you crying?"  
  
"Oh, its nothing," stammered Sakura.  
  
"Did your sister kick you out of your home?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no, no, it's nothing like that, I'm just going to see my . er . reletives in. er. China!" she exclaimed, obviously lost for words.  
  
"Right." he said. "Anyways, I have to go again, bye."  
  
"Bye" she said, smiling behind his back. But little did she know that he was reading her mind and he knew that she was adopted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (A/N)How did you like it? Please R&R and don't send any flames or what ever their called. I'll update in 2 weeks or so, or I say. 


End file.
